First Day
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: French toast, historical novels, a famous singer, knitting, and a migraine that can strike fear into the hearts of others were among many things Karai was not expecting to encounter the day she moved into the lair. Short, but humorous and sweet One-Shot! I own nothing!


**A/N.  
Hi guys!**

**It's been a while since I posted a one-shot at all, and I was just thinking of some fun little ideas to post, and then this one came up and stuck! I actually wrote this one as a went along, so it might not be perfect, but it'll be worth it in the end, you'll see. I do not own TMNT, I only own OCs, which do not appear in this story. I also don't own Frozen, any of Enya's songs, or the book Leo's reading. They all belong to whoever the heck their owners are.**

**Also, in this universe, Super Shredder is killed in Requiem before he can kill Splinter, so Splinter is alive in this one as well.**

**Anyways, let's get to the story! I hope everyone finds this story really funny, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

**Enjoy!**

**First Day.  
**_(Karai's POV)  
_"Alright, this is the last bag!" said April.

Casey, who already had four bags on him, reached out for the fifth, before I beat him to it. "Leave this one to me, Jones. Honestly you two, I don't see why I can't carry my own bags!" I said. April just smiled at me. "It's fine, Karai, we understand you're not used to this, but we're just trying to help you settle in. Plus, these bags are heavy." She was hoisting another two duffle bags on her left shoulder, and in her right hand, was a suitcase.

"I probably need to sort through some of this stuff if I'm gonna fit it all into my new room. I don't know if I need everything anyways." I said.

Yes. I said _new_ room.

After much debate, I finally decided to move into the lair. Let's just say the response I got from my little brothers at the news was lukewarm… but Father was happy with the decision, and that was all that mattered. I was officially moving in today, and I hope it went well.

I have been to the lair before, but I've never really gotten a good look at it. It would be interesting, but good for me to let it sink in, and to explore my new surroundings. My family have already promised me a tour of the area, so that would help.

I haven't seen them since we defeated Shredder, after he mutated himself in an attempt to become stronger. We've been recovering from that in our own ways, and we mostly spent our time being thankful that everyone had made it out alive. Still, now that meant no more hunting down Shredder. And after a long talk with my friend Shinigami, we decided I would be safer with my family. She would inhabit Shredder's old lair, with the two of us continuing to bring down Shredder's empire, leaving a newer, more honorable one in its place.

In the meantime, I had to deal with settling in.

And that caused some pretty crazy things to happen.

We set my bags down at the doorway, then walked to the kitchen, where no doubt Mikey was cooking up a storm in there, judging by the smell. Casey pushed back the curtain, allowing me and April inside. Mikey was at the stove, as fully expected, keeping his eye firmly on a piece of bread in a pan, so he didn't see us. Leo, however, was seated at the table, and his face lit up when we entered. "Hey, Karai!" he said. "Do you guys need any help with bags?"

"No, we've got everything covered for now. We just came for breakfast first before setting everything up." I said. "That is a good suggestion for later though." Then I looked around. "Where's Raph?"

"He's bringing Donnie's coffee to his lab." said Leo. "If Donnie doesn't have coffee in the morning, he'll be cranky all day, so it's a number one rule with Donnie. For him, it's coffee before anything else in the world." I giggled. "Thanks for the reminder, I'll try to remember that for the future."

"Any time." said Leo. Then he frowned. "Speaking of which, he should be back by now… maybe he and Donnie got locked in a conversation or something." He then shrugged, and turned to Mikey. "Smells good."

"Trust me dudes, when you taste this, you won't even know what hit you! It's a specialty Mikey bomb! It's a masterpiece!" Leo frowned. "I thought you said it was french toast." he said.

"Duh! It _is _french toast! That's what I said earlier!" said Mikey. "I've never had french toast." I said. I've normally never had much of a taste when it came to breakfast. And judging by the way I grew up, Shredder wouldn't have offered that nice of a gesture. Not in a million years. Anyways, Mikey looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Sis… have you been living under a rock?!" he cried in horror. I shrugged. "Shredder didn't pay attention to such things. I never even had what's considered a real breakfast until Shini started staying with me. She's a great cook too." At the mention of my friend, Mikey's eyes lit up. "Well, tell her thanks later on. And prepare to have you're mind… _blown_." To emphasize what he said, he made up a mock explosion with his mouth and hands.

"Where did April and Casey go?" asked Leo suddenly, looking around. "It's like everyone is disappearing today!"

"What do you mean?" asked April, walking in with Casey. "We were just telling Sensei that we were here. He'll be in here for tea any minute now. Leo, can you get Sensei's tea going by the way?"

I didn't pay attention to anyone else. I was too tempted to wait. I simply got up, ran through the curtains covering the kitchen entrance, and practically flew up the steps to the dojo. "Father!" I shouted. There he was, standing near the tree. "Miwa." he said, a huge smile breaking out across his face. I threw my arms around his waist and held on tight. "I missed you, it's been too long." I said. "Are you excited about moving in my daughter?" he asked as we walked back towards the entrance.

"Yes." I said. "Now more than ever."

The pleasant aroma of the french toast was now joined by the all too familiar scent of the herbs in Father's tea, which Leo brought straight to him without hesitation. "Thank you, Leonardo." said Father, holding the cup firmly in his paws.

"I hope everyone's ready for a round of 'Brain-Exploding French Toast'! Courtesy of Michelangelo of course. Trademarked." said Mikey, giving us each a huge plateful of french toast.

"Okay, since when did Mikey learn what a trademark was?" asked Casey. "Oh, Donnie taught me what is was, and now I can't stop using my trademark on stuff!" Mikey explained. "Speaking of which, I hope Raph and Donnie get in here soon, or they're gonna miss it while it's hot!" Leo snorted indignantly. "Or unless you eat it all first." he said, causing Mikey to stick his tongue out at Leo.

"I suppose I'd better start getting used to this?" I asked April. "This is the least of what happens in the morning. Normally, something insane happens that results in an even more insane rest of the day." she explained, before turning to her breakfast. I did the same, slightly studying the dish. Well, it did smell good… tentatively, I cut off a small portion and took a bite…

I guess Mikey's right about some things after all. I literally felt like I couldn't stop until the plate was empty. This was fantastic! And everything else around me was going fine too…

Until the peace was abruptly ended for the rest of the day.

That was because Raph came bursting into the kitchen, looking completely petrified, like he had seen a ghost. I swear, I've never seen him look so frightened. Which confused me at first, considering what he did next. Slowly, almost in a hiss, he whispered four words:

"_Donnie has a migraine!"_

Suddenly, the whole dynamic of the kitchen changed. Mikey, Leo, April and Casey went rigid, sitting straight up in their seats and staring at Raph with alarmed expressions. All Father did was facepalm. "What's the level at?" asked Leo, nervously keeping his voice down now. "Seven, maybe eight." Raph answered, sounding traumatized. "I swear, I feared for my life!"

"I'm confused." I whisper. "Is he just being difficult?"

The others looked at each other, and then ushered for all of us to lean in close around the table. "Seriously. **No one **can mess with D when he has one of these things. He turns into a **beast**!" whispered Mikey, not daring to speak above a whisper.

"A beast?" I asked, not entirely sure. I was met with nods all around, even from April, to my utter shock, because she adored her boyfriend like nobody's business!

"What happens if someone does get in his way, even by accident?" I asked. Casey stared off into the distance. "Horrors, Karai. Horrors beyond imaginable! Last time it happened was when we were staying up in Northampton during the winter. His migraine kept him up all night, and then Mikey accidentally dropped a huge pile of plates… not only did Donnie almost strangle him on the spot, that night, he left him dangling out of a tree by one foot, and wouldn't let him down for hours! I swear, he turns evil when one of those migraines hits!"

"Okay, clearly, we're gonna have to do things a little differently today." said Leo, cutting Casey off. "We'll just pretend we're… playing 'The Quiet Game'! Yeah! Raph, Mikey, you remember we played that when we were kids, right?" he said, turning to his brothers. Raph only stared at Leo. "Leo… 'The Quiet Game', has always translated to 'Don't Annoy Donnie When His Head Hurts' down here." He said in an entirely deadpan tone, before sitting down to breakfast.

"I honestly don't know why I let you all get away with making such a big deal out of this." said Father, sounding exasperated. "But I do think we should remain quiet, as to not disturb Donatello." Then he turned and left.

"See?" asked April as we continued to eat. "Something always seems to happen."

_(Two Hours Later).  
_The entire lair is on lockdown. Well, volume-wise, that is.

After breakfast, Mikey did give me the tour I had been promised. I was officially shown every room, except for Donnie's bedroom and Lab, which were off limits while he was out of commision. I had been told (by Mikey of course) that if we disturbed either room in any way, we would most likely be slaughtered by Donnie. Other than that, I think I've had my run of the place, which is good, because that was one of the things I had been hoping would happen.

Leo tried meditating with Father, but he felt for some strange reason that everyone was being _too _tense (and yet he's the one who always wants time to meditate. Very funny). April and I moved all of my luggage into what was going to be my room, and later, we would begin to set everything up. Raph and Casey went for a run in the sewers, leaving with me with my two remaining brothers and April.

Mikey, being Mikey, had found an interesting way to entertain himself. He was watching 'Frozen', on mute, but with subtitles. I will admit, I hadn't seen it (didn't have the time), and Mikey begged me to watch it the first time with him. I said yes, but just once. We've been immersed with that for the last hour and a half, and Mikey quietly hums the songs for me to hear the slightest bit of what they would be with the sound on. April, having nothing else to do, has decided to watch as well. Leo on the other hand, has paid no attention to the television screen at all, but is curled up on the other end of the couch, immersed in a novel.

"Leo, are you sure you don't want to watch?" Mikey asked thirty minutes into the movie. "You said you didn't mind this movie." Leo looked up. " No offense, but I probably would have taken that back if I knew how many times you'd end up watching it." said Leo. April and I giggled, and I couldn't help whispering "Savage!" to April. Mikey, of course being innocent and not getting it, only smiled. "Well that means you've been listening and know how good it is!" he said, keeping his voice down.

"Yeah, we know… every single word…" Leo trailed off, pulling his book further upwards.

"Isn't that the book I was reading last week?" asked April. Mikey paused the movie so we could see the book Leo was holding. _The Lost Crown,_ _by Sarah Miller. _"Hmm, looks more like a romance novel. You know I can't read those." said Mikey, turning away. "Actually, it's about four real girls who were the last Grand Duchesses in the Russian monarchy. Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia Romanov." said Leo. "You remember that animated movie _Anastasia_, right? From when we were little?"

Mikey looked up, shocked. "She was a real person?!" he said, before we quickly shushed him. "Apparently, according to Donnie, that was the most inaccurate movie he'd ever seen in his life. The real Anastasia actually died with her family in a basement in Siberia. The people who took over thought that killing the royal family would have been what was needed to win the revolution. As far as my knowledge goes, it didn't really help." Leo said, before going back to reading.

"I'd say you and Donnie have a good point." said April. "Most things written about them always seem to have some sort of inaccuracy, but the point still stands, it wasn't a good idea to kill them. A few of them were only children." Mikey looked as if he were trying to look as if he wasn't just slapped in the face by reality. "What don't you say we keep watching the movie?" I said. Mikey quickly hit play.

_(Another Three Hours Later).  
_Well, I think I see Leo's point. Once the credits began rolling, Mikey instantly hit rewind. Not that it wasn't a good movie, though, it was pretty decent. I just needed a break. Apparently, things were less tense now, so Leo, April, and I went to meditate with Father, leaving Mikey to watch the movie again. Once we were done, Leo made us some tea, and we made smalltalk in the dojo, underneath the tree.

"So how's Shinigami been lately?" asked April. I was a little surprised when she asked about my best friend, considering the fact that they didn't really get along well at first. "Pretty well, actually. She's been doing a immense amount of planning what Shredder's lair is going to look like now. Leo, you remember when the three of us snuck into that old temple Shredder used to store cash and burned it down?" Leo, blushing with guilt at the memory of our 'Shredder Take-Down Spree' as Mikey famously dubbed it, nodded. "Yes, I remember that very well."

"Shini found three more, and she's made the biggest list of what's she's spending all of it on. There's more than millions." I said, thinking back on when we'd first found the money. She threw the cash into the air and said "Think of all the cool stuff we can buy!"

"Tell me that's not all she's doing with it." said April, frowning. "No, as a matter of fact, that's the least of what she's doing with it. A big portion is going to charity." Seeing my loved ones smiles at this, I decided to let them in on a little surprise. "Also… she may or may not have insisted on giving us a couple thousand bucks."

Leo was getting ready to jump up and shout "WHAT?!" but firm looks of sterness (Father) and panic (April) reminded him that Donnie's migrain was still as present as an active volcano. "What did you say to her about that?!" he asked in a hushed tone. "I said I would talk to you about it and see what you thought." I answered honestly. "I still don't know why she did that. Maybe it was just to be nice, you never know when she'll do something like that."

"Or maybe she's trying to apologize for what happened last month." said April. "What happened last month?" I asked. April smirked. "Oh, you know… *****'The Spider Incident?'*****"

"Oh… yeah, that incident." I said, remembering. I had been involved, too. Donnie had accidentally let slip that he was going to go full psychiatrist on Raph and get to the root of his fear of bugs, so when Shini heard, we thought it was the perfect opportunity for a prank…

Long story short, Shini ended up temporarily *****turning Donnie into a spider*****. They both ended up becoming closer because of it, and of course she turned him back but still, we've dared not bring it up again since.

"Are you guys talking about the Drama-Queen a few doors down?"

Raph and Casey had returned, sweat soaked, but grinning. Raph also had out his phone and was listening to music through his earbuds. "Yeah, kind of. But mainly about the enormous amount of money Shini insisted we're getting." I said in an answer to Raph's comment about his brother. Their eyes lit up at the mention of money, but were quickly shut down by another stern stare from Father. "Whenever we get this money Miwa speaks of, I assure you I will be in charge of monitoring who uses it and when. Do not forget that." he said.

Meanwhile, what we hadn't noticed, was that Mikey had snuck into the dojo, realizing Raph and Casey were home. He was listening in on the conversation, but made a quick comment after looking at Raph's phone that almost ended in disaster.

"Dude… are you listening to _Enya_?"

Raph did the fastest one-eighty I had ever seen, and was about to punch Mikey square in the face, but we all jumped up and made a quiet "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raph's fist stopped mere inches away from where Mikey's nose would have been. Realizing nothing good would come from answering with force, Raph lowered his arm, but still kept his fist clenched. "It. _Calms_. Me." he hissed dangerously, before stalking out the door.

_(Yet Another Four Hours Later).  
_After that incident, we decided to go our own ways.

April and I went back to my new room and set everything up. I, of course, had nothing fancy, but I liked what I had. We slid the bed into the corner and put all of the grey and white bedding on top (Shredder wasn't a fan of bright colors as you can imagine). There was a small nightstand, a lamp that Donnie had found at the junkyard and gave to April for when I arrived, and to be honest, nothing much else besides my kunoichi gear and other personal items, which I piled into another corner.

"Trust me Karai, you seriously need some more stuff in here. I'll get you some storage bins and other stuff if you want, and maybe-" started April, but I held up my hand. "Really, you don't need to do that. I think I can handle that stuff myself, maybe the guys can help if they want. The last thing you want to do is spend money on something petty that I need." I said.

"Oh. Um, okay!" she answered. "That's fine. But still, if you need any help with girl stuff, you can ask me."

As we sorted through some of my stuff, I remembered something. "Didn't you live down here for a few weeks once?" I asked. She looked up, slightly surprised. "Did one of the guys tell you about that?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, they mentioned it."

"I did stay here. That was back when the Kraang were after me." She said. "It was definitely… interesting, to say the least. I was used to being the only girl in the household, of course, so that wasn't too different. But it was different in a multitude of other ways, too… why do you ask?"

I blushed and turned to face the wall. "It's just… I don't know what to expect really. I've already had such an eventful first day… and I'm not used to how things work around here, with me as an inhabitant. I'm afraid I'll never get used to it."

I waited until I felt April's hand on my shoulder. Startled at the sudden contact, I jumped. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she said. "It's alright, you have no need to apologize." I said. "Listen, it was exactly the same when I moved in. The boys are rowdy, and it seems like nothing is ever quiet. It's different from the Foot Clan. But isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

She stepped back. "Look around, Karai. No more Shredder. No more orders. You're free to be a new person! And you have the best father and brothers to support you on you're journey! And you have me too." She suddenly snickered. "You even have Casey if you want, though he's not the best listener."

I smirked. "Well then he'll have to adapt fast if he'll be hanging around with me." I said jokingly. "That sounds like something Donnie would say if he was feeling sassy." April said with a laugh. "It's alright, Karai. This was a big step, I understand, and a lot to take in. But everything will be fine. You'll always be welcome here. I promise." I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks April." I said. I was glad to have another girl to talk to besides Shini. Maybe I would find a sister in her one day… either that, or she would become my sister-in-law if she somehow managed to marry Donnie. Maybe, maybe not, but you never know.

Suddenly, we heard a soft knocking on the door. I looked over at April, who frowned. "Wonder who that could be?" she said, before standing to cross the room. When she opened the door, it revealed Raph, who had an interesting look on his face. Like he was holding back the urge to laugh at something hysterical. "Raph, what happened?" I asked. He tried to speak multiple times, but couldn't really finish due to almost breaking out into fits of giggles, and having to silence himself because Donnie's room was only a few doors down, and he would hear from there. Eventually, Raph managed to wheeze out, "You… you two need to see this!" under his breath. April looked at me, and I could only shrug.

We followed Raph out into the hallway, tip-toed quickly past the other bedrooms, out into the living room, and across to the bathroom door. "Are the others in there, too?" I asked Raph. He simply nodded, trying hard not to laugh, and opened the door.

When I saw what was happening, I had to fight the urge to let laughs crawl up my throat too.

Sitting curled up in the bathtub, looking more embarrassed than I've ever seen him, was Leo, holding a blue scarf and two knitting needles. A few balls of yarn were sitting next to him. Mikey and Casey both had their phones out, and were taking picture after picture. Father had facepalmed behind them, exasperated. Once I fought back my giggles, I went over to him.

"Is there no controlling teenagers these days?" he asked me. "I don't know." I answered honestly.

"I can't believe it!" said Raph. "Of all the things… it had to be **knitting**?! You are such a dork!" he was saying. "Trust me," said Mikey, "Donnie's gonna be dying of laughter when I show him this tomorrow morning! He won't be able to sit up straight!"

"So who's the scarf for?" asked Casey. Leo glared, before answering, "It's just for practice." He then snorted indignantly. "You know, the fact that I had to come **here **of all places and still couldn't get privacy really says something's wrong here." he said before rising from the bathtub, and quickly retreating from the bathroom. We followed, Mikey, Raph and Casey exchanging a few jokes before Father put an end to their fun and made them shut up.

"I guess I'd better get used to this." I said. Casey, hearing my statement, turned. Inwardly, I could only groan. "It's fine, Karai. It's actually a lot of fun after a while when they start like this. You should see some of the binds they get themselves stuck in on days off." Then he smirked smugly. "If they're bothering you at all, you can always come to me. Casey Jones, stress reliever extraordinaire." he said, before bowing and sitting back on the couch.

And at that moment, he made the most serious, Level Ten, Casey Jones esque mistake that I ever saw him make!...

He sat on the remote. And it was still playing Mikey's 'Frozen' marathon. At the worst possible scene.

Suddenly, _Let It Go_ of all things was blaring full blast! We all let out shrieks of surprise, before Raph shoved Casey onto the ground, snatched the remote, and shut off the television in a record five seconds flat.

Dead silence. We were expecting the door to Donnie's room to burst open and something to happen. But nothing. We stood huddled together in the living room next to the television, waiting for something to happen and scare the living daylights out of us. Once again, Father was facepalming.

Casey finally pulled himself up off the floor. "Hey… nothing happened!" he said, maybe louder than he should have. "SHHHHHH!" we all said, but of course, he thought we were in the clear. He whooped loudly, then made his famous smirk. "I guess Donnie was exaggerating this time, huh?" he asked, proud of himself.

Sorry Jones. That was an even bigger mistake.

We learned this a split second later, because something shot past us so fast that we all ducked to avoid it. I heard Casey let out a high pitched yelp when it whizzed past our heads, and then a loud "_THUNK!" _of the object in question lodging itself into the wall. When I looked up, I saw that it was Donnie's Bo-Staff, Naginata Blade crashed firmly into the brick, shining slightly, and the wooden body still quivering from its launch into the air.

Now I knew why the others feared so much. That thing almost _killed _us!

Casey was in for it.

Next thing I heard was footsteps. Slowly, along with everybody else, we turned to see the dreaded turtle of today making his way towards us. Even with a migraine, he pulled out all the stops to look intimidating. Eyes narrowed, hands planted on his hips, he stalked towards us like a lioness would her prey. A quick pop sounded, and we jumped, only to realize he had cracked a piece of gum he had in his mouth. He didn't look at us as he passed, but it felt as if he were daring us to say something. Anything at all.

Once Donnie reached his weapon, he swiftly pulled it free from the wall, chewing as he went along. As he turned and repeated the motion from earlier, walking through our little group once more, he suddenly turned and held out his fist towards Casey, opening it to reveal a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Eyes flickering down at the paper, then up at Casey's mortified face, he gestured for Casey to take it, wordlessly, but ruthlessly.

Casey quickly snatched the paper as if Donnie would try and close his hand on Casey's if he went any slower. Donnie satisfied, turned and walked away without making any sound besides the small '_Pop!' _that sounded when a bubble burst. Once he got back, the door closed, and we were back in silence.

No one spoke. No one even dared to breathe loudly until Casey unfolded the piece of paper. We all huddled around to read what had been scrawled in Donnie's neat handwriting.

_By the time you read this (and I return to my room), according to some quick calculations, my migraine will be gone in Two Hours, Thirty-Four Minutes, and Eighteen Seconds._

_**I WILL DEAL WITH YOU THEN JONES!**_

_(Only Two Hours This Time)._  
Long story short, there was nothing else to do but wait.

Casey had at first planted himself firmly on the couch, too shaken to do anything else but follow along Mikey's resumed 'Frozen' repeat, but about ten minutes ago, he began to wait outside Donnie's door for his apparent 'doom' as Mikey had said with a shiver. He still had about twenty minutes to wait though, so I have no idea what he was thinking.

Mikey, of course, went back to watching the movie, and thought he had bribed Raph into watching it, but Raph had clearly gone back to listening to something on his phone. We all knew it was still _Enya_, but of course, no one dared to ask. Leo and April on the other hand, were locked in a conversation about Leo's book. All of this reminded me of an expanded version of this morning.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind me made me jump slightly. When I turned to see who it was, I found Father waiting for me. "Hello, Father." I said, smiling. He turned to see if anyone else was watching, then turned to me and whispered, "Would you like to talk alone, my daughter?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going, then stood and followed him into the dojo.

It had gotten slightly darker than when I was in there this afternoon. The sun wouldn't be down for another thirty minutes though, it being mid-July now. Through the receding daylight, strange shadows were cast onto the walls and carpet, almost dancing one final waltz with the fading sunbeams.

I remember the first time I stepped in here, when the moon was out. Everything was bathed in a luminescent silver glow. I had stopped to watch for a one second, and felt happy. Really happy, and I had no idea why. Little did I also know, that in less than a minute, maybe less than thirty seconds, everything would change. My life did a total one-eighty in this room. When Sensei showed me the only picture of myself as a baby that survived, I realized how everything I had ever been taught was a lie.

Now I felt as if my life so far had come full circle. My mutation, the Invasion, recovering from the trauma, then my failed thirst for revenge… everything lead me to family. A true family.

Which is why it worried me when I saw the look on Father's face.

"So, why do you wish to speak to me?" I asked, unsure of where this was going. Father sighed, then looked at me. "Are you enjoying yourself down here, Miwa?" he asked. Instantly, I nodded. "Of course I am, Father. Why do you ask?"

"April informed me that you've had an insecurity or two about coming down here." he said. "She told me you were worried you'd have a hard time getting used to things around here." Oh, he was talking about the talk with April from earlier. "Well, I was a little bit worried. About how things would change with me here. April talked with me though, and I know I made a good decision."

I looked up to see that he still seemed a little skeptical. "Trust me, father, no one has done anything to upset me, and I still support my decision to move in. You guys are so much more welcoming than anything else that I've been faced with."

Father's smile was a mile wide. "It fills me with great pride to hear you say that." he said. "And to be truthful, when I found our sanctuary, it took some getting used to as well. And with four infant sons to watch over, despite them always making me happy, they didn't exactly go out of their way to make things easier. But little by little, as they grew, my understanding of our new way did as well. I found resources in the most unlikely of places, and in return they adapted fantastically into our lifestyle. Then, in the end, it delivered us to a haven where everything we had worked for had paid off."

Father and I had begun walking in a circle around the dojo, only focusing on each other. It felt wonderful being in my father's company, where no one can interrupt us. I was interested in his every word, longing for his knowledge.

"What were they like when they were small?" I asked. Father chuckled, and he had a look in his eye that said something amusing was about to happen. "How small do you mean, Miwa?" he asked. "Some were around the smallest you can go. Many a few months." Now I was dying to hear this.

"I was constantly in fear of having a heart attack because of those boys. It seemed as if every few minutes, they had gotten into something or went somewhere that they shouldn't have, and I would rescue them at the last second. And even when it wasn't life threatening, they would still find a way to make mischief." he explained, then turned to me, threatening to crack a ridiculously wide smile.

"One of them, at four months old, ate an entire stick of butter than I had been extremely fortunate to salvage, wrapper and all." I couldn't help but bust out laughing when he said that.

"Seriously?!" I asked. He nodded. "I was a fool to turn my back. I had stepped out for one moment to check on the meal we were eating that night, and came back to find the entire thing gone… and all four of them looking smug." He shook his head. "To this day, they still know who it was, and refuse to tell me who's the guilty party."

I laughed so hard I almost choked. "Those four... they really are something, aren't they?" I asked. "Nothing else could have summed that up better than what you just said." Father agreed.

Then I thought of something, and my face fell. "Is something wrong, my daughter?" Father asked, noticing the look on my face. I looked up, and sadly smiled. "Mother would have loved them." I said.

Father's eyes widened, and I saw tears. I felt tears brimming too, and we decided non-verbally not to fight them. "You are right, Miwa. She would have been devoted to them, and them to her. You too." he said. "I think she's proud of all of us." I said. We glanced over at the picture of the three of us, all together. She was here, too. I've always felt that way. And it was why I wanted to stay here, truthfully.

"Hey, Karai!" We heard Mikey call from the living room. "Come on out here, the fun's about to begin!"

"He means Donnie's about to give Casey the lesson of a lifetime in annoying him." I said, taking Father's arm into my hands. "I am well aware that Donatello is in a mood. And I will be there to make sure it doesn't get out of hand." he said as we made our way to the door. "Your brother is quite the wildcard when angered. It mostly depends on who and how. Given the fact that he's had some sort of resentment for Mr. Jones, this might get ugly."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey were all outside the door now. Casey was sweating. The others also looked nervous. Slowly, Raph glanced at his phone, then up at Casey, "Time's up to wait. Make your move now, and it'll go by fast."

Casey turned to the door to Donnie's bedroom, gulped, and pushed it open gently, while we watched with fascination. When the door was open, we were hit with a blast of cold air. I shivered. He must have had an air-conditioner in there with him all day for his head. But there was no sign of the brainy turtle.

Casey stepped through the threshold, and scoffed. "No way! He's not even in here!" He looked to his left, then looked to his right, then back at us. We gave him looks that said "_I'm confused too,_" at first, until Mikey gasped, pointing at Casey's feet. We all looked down to where Mikey was pointing, and saw clearly painted on the floor, in a sharp, ebony black, were these words.

**Here I Come.**

No one even had time to react before Casey was dive bombed by something that was apparently hanging over the door. In two seconds, he was flattened out on the floor, groaning from the sudden impact by whatever had hit him. Or, _whoever_, I should say, because a few seconds later, Donnie sat up, flipped his mask tails over his right shoulder, and smiled.

"Now **that**, felt good." he said, standing and turning to face us. I was not surprised to see that Father was performing his most prominent facepalm yet. "Donatello…" he said, unable to finish. Donnie only smiled. "Hi Sensei!" he said, in a tone that sounded much too happy. Then he looked at the rest of us. The rest of our brothers had actually stepped back, fearing they would be next, and I felt like doing the same. "Oh, you guys don't have to worry anymore, I feel much better now!" he said, grinning too wide and saying in the same tone that had scared us so much.

"Donnie please, why don't you go lie down, you're not yourself when your recovering from these things." said Leo. "Leo, I swear, I'm fine. You know I'm just messing with you!" he said with a laugh, thankfully, in his normal voice. "Well, you have a pretty interesting way of expressing that." said Raph, who took a glance down at the words. "And seriously, 'Here I Come?!' You are such a huge dork!"

"Doesn't matter, I'll wash it off later." Donnie said, ignoring him, then turned to the rest of us, mainly April, who walked right over and asked quietly if he was okay. A few seconds of that gave way to kissing. Then he noticed me and smiled. "Oh, hi Karai! I completely forgot you were moving in today, sorry!"

"It's fine, no need to apologize. I've had a pretty crazy day already." I said. "Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away." he said, blushing. "Leo was right, I'm not myself when I get a migraine. But thankfully, once they go away, I'm pretty much back to normal." He turned to look at Casey, who was still on the floor, not hurt, but looking fearfully at Donnie. "Just try not to screw up like that again Jones." he said, causing Casey to quickly get up and walk past us, winking at me as he passed. Hmm… that was interesting.

"So what did I miss?" Donnie asked.

Immediately, the opportunity to embarrass one another got the better of two of our remaining three brothers.

"Raph listens to _Enya_!" said Mikey.

"Leo knits!" Raph said at the same time.

"I have no tea to spill." Leo said, sounding bored.

"Why don't we talk about this over pizza?" I asked. "I'll order, you guys get out the plates." Mikey smiled. "Done!" he said, then enthusiastically raced to the kitchen. We all laughed, and the happy feeling began to come back, strong and consistent. If this was how it was going to be from now on, then I'll take it with the hurdles and chaos. I've always loved a challenge. And now I've passed my first day without so much as a regret."

"By the way, which one of you ate that butter stick when you were little?" I asked. Leo laughed. "Did Sensei tell you about that?" he asked, to which I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said. He motioned for me to come closer, and when he told me, I laughed the hardest I had laughed all day.

"It was a joint effort. The other three ate the stick, while I ate the wrapper."

**A/N.  
I can't even begin to describe how much fun I had writing this!**

**We need more fluffy stuff like this on this site! I always enjoy reading stuff like that, and I decided to take crack at it, and what do you know?! It ended up pretty well, no mean to brag.**

**I think I portrayed them pretty well, but sorry if it seemed like I was taking it to far with Donnie's migraine. My sister and I just thought it was funny if he acted different while sick, and we had the Here I Come idea a few months back.**

**The Here I Come idea was interesting, because I didn't know if I wanted to do it or not. But when I told my sister about the idea, I've never seen her laugh at anything TMNT related that hard since we first watched 'The Creeping Doom', and when I asked her about it, she said she laughed so hard because it was just so Donnie when I told her about it. So it stuck entirely.**

**Also, * TO SEE THE CONTENT THAT THIS MARKED PART OF THE ONE-SHOT CAME FROM, SEE MY FIRST TMNT ONE-SHOT 'TESTED'.**

**Anyways, that's all for now! I hope everyone enjoyed this sweet little One-Shot, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

**Thank you! ;)**


End file.
